Künstliche Vernunft
Als künstliche ''Intelligenz'' (oder kurz KI geschrieben und Kahih oder besser/deutlicher Kah-Ih sowie Ka-ih oder auch Ka-i gesprochen; wohl eine Lehnübersetzung aus artifizielle Intelligenz welches seinerseits aus dem röhmisch-ännglischen Begriff artificial intelligence, kurz AI, entlehnt wurde)Wikipedia:de:künstliche Intelligenz und [http://www.duden.de/rechtschreibung/KI Duden mit KI] sowie auch Wiktionary:de:KI – siehe auch ebenda mit letzter Änderung am 16.3.2017, ebenso (wie im Duden) unter „Aussprache“ – oder auch (wohl ähnlich lehnübersetzt) Maschinenintelligenz (auch mit Bindestrich „Maschinen-Intelligenz“ geschrieben) sowie (persönlicher) digitaler Assistent (kurz PDA)Wikipedia:de:persönlicher digitaler Assistent, siehe auch Sense Companion: HTCs digitaler Assistent ist verfügbar – Golem, am 14.3.2017; u.a. mit „Der digitale Assistent ist über den Play Store herunterladbar.“ – wird die Nachbildung (hier vorzugsweise) menschlichen (oder auch sogenannten humanistischen) Verhaltens bezeichnet, selbstständig kluge oder auch vernünftige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Im besten Fall ist das also (nachgebildete/Maschinen beigebrachte) Klugheit, Schlauheit oder auch (besser) Denkfähigkeit sowie (kurz automatisches, maschinelles oder rechnergestütztes) Denken sowie auch (wertend) und im schlechsten Fall eben das Gegenteil also die Dummheit oder Unvernunft wie (die nach außen erscheinende) Willkür. Allgemeiner – zudem die Körper, (Um)Hüllungensiehe auch [[w:c:de.ghostintheshell|Ghost in the '''Shell']]'' und Wikipedia:de:Shell mit „Schale“, wenigstens im übertragenen Sinne also die „(körperliche) Hülle“ oder auch „(Um-)Hüllung“ oder Gerätschaften (denglisch Hardware''welche wohl eher in der sogenannten ''Robotik üblich ist) einbezogen – auch autonomes System genannt.Tim Cook: Apple will autonome Systeme nicht nur für Autos entwickeln – Golem, am 2.8.2017 Weitere Einzelheiten Starke und Schwache Bei der künstlichen Vernunft (oder – im gegenwärtigen Bildungssprech, fremdwörtlich – auch der sogenannten Intelligenz(die) ''Intelligenz'' – wohl am treffendsten übersetzt „(die) Klugheit“, „(…) Schlauheit“ und (kürzer) „(…) Schläue“ aber wohl auch (eher nur sinnähnlich) „der Scharfsinn“ oder (wörtlich ) lehnübersetzt „(die) Zwischen(aus)wahl“ oder auch „(…) Zwischenauslese“, also im Sinne von „zwischen(aus)wählend“ oder auch „zwischenauslesend“ (als mögliche und teilweise absichtlich [[Wikipedia:de:Verballhornung|verballhornende]/ ]]}} ] Lehnübersetzungen des drömischen Eigenschaftswortes intelligent, siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Intelligenz und beispielsweise auch „(die) Auslese“) wird grob in Starke (oder auch Kräftige und Mächtige) und Schwache (oder auch Schmächtige, Dämliche und Dumme KIs) unterschieden, welche im besten (oder starken) Fall schon selbstständig (oder auch autonom) neue (bisher unbekannte) und im schlechtesten (schwachen) Fall nur bisher bis ins Kleinste vorgekaute (oder auch programmierte und schließlich [[ausentwickelte]]) Aufgaben (oder auch ''Probleme'') lösen können, wobei im Letztgenannten auch die Lösungen ebenso schon – bis ins Kleinste – (durch die Entwicklergenauer „Anwendungsentwickler“ (auch [[denglisch]] „''Software''entwickler“ und [[drömisch]-griechisch] „Programmierer“ genannt) – „(Anwendungs-)Entwickler“ und auch sogenannte ‚Programmierer‘ machen eigentlich das Selbe (wenn sie gut sind ); die beiden Wörter unterschieden sich in diesem Zusammenhang (offensichtlich) lediglich in der (Wort-)Herkunft (oder auch sogenannten Etymologie) und daher auch in ihrer ursprünglichen Bedeutung, welche aber im allgemeinen oder auch umgangssprachlichen Gebrauch üblicherweise sehr unbedeutend oder auch nebensächlich ist) vorgedacht und vorgegeben (oder vorgeschrieben) sein müssen. Demgegenüber sollten die Mächtig(er)en wenigstens über Lernfähigkeiten verfügen, was hingegen entsprechende Grundlagen (wie beispielsweise sogenannte FPGAs) voraussetzt. Oder auch kürzer (verdichtet) und damit ggf. einfacher (leichter zu merken): Die Starken (Maschinen) können selbst(ständig) lernen und die Schwachen (Dummen) eher nicht. Weitere Unterscheidungen Weiterhin werden KIs u.a. auch in ihren Aufgabenbereichen unterschieden (oder auch untergliedert) – so etwa in Spiele-KIs (wie bspw. in sogenannten Schach-Komputern [wie Deep Blue] oder auch für Alpha]Go-Spiele-KIDeepMind: Nach Go lernt Googles KI Starcraft II – Heise, am 6.11.2016Google I/O 2016: "Tensor-Prozessoren" halfen beim Go-Sieg – Heise, am 19.5.2016) oder Rechner-KIs (wie in gegenwärtig üblichen Betriebsgebilden). Letztere – beginnend mit dem Befehlsempfänger – sollen hier im EuK-Wiki so erweitert werden, daß sie u.a. auch im deutschsprachigen Bereich ihren (Bei-)Namen (im Sinne der Vernunft) verdienen (siehe auch Ehwa und Kabahl oder als schlechtes Gegenbeispiel der eigentlichen Arbeit/dem eigentlichen Sinn und Zweck ablenkende Werbung im Windows-ExplorerWindows 10: Microsoft zeigt Werbung im Windows Explorer an – Golem, am 10.3.2017 oder nicht wirklich besser die KDE-Oberfläche, welche anscheinlich bisher nur sehr mangelhaft bis garnicht auf Windows[http://www.computerbild.de/download/KDE-fuer-Windows-7302246.html KDE für Windows – Computerbild, (zuletzt geändert oder aktualisiert) am 14.1.2014; zudem angeblich nur 2,16 MB groß, was sich allerdings wohl auch (wie bei Chip.de) nur auf den dort sogenannten Installer (wörtlich Einsteller/''Einsetzer'' oder auch [[übertragen Einbauer]], künstlicher Klempner oder auch … Installateur) beziehtKDE für Windows – Chip.de, mit letzter Änderung anscheinlich im Jahre 2014 (n.Chr.), genauer am 15.1.2014] läuft denn, Deutsch als Voreinstellung hat, siehe auch Wikipedia:de:KDE u.a. mit ‚KDE Plasma 5‘ und ‚K Desktop Environment‘). Vergleichbare Ansätze Richtung starke KI: * Alexa (und der zugehörige Hintergrunddienst) – digitale Assistentin von Amazon;Digitaler Staat: "Alexa, beantrage mir Kindergeld" – Heise, am 9.5.2017; .. oder auch (für Erwachsene, die nicht am Raumtierkapitalismus teilnehmen möchten): „Alexa, beantrage mir (echte) Grundsicherung“Raspi an Google: "Hallo Alexa?" - Künstliche Intelligenz für Jeden – Heise, am 5.5.2017 „Sie sollen alle möglichen Fragen beantworten können“,Echo und Echo Dot im Hands On: Amazons Alexa klingt auf Deutsch schon sehr gut – Golem, am 14.9.2016 versteht u.a. ,Amazon Alexa: Über 500 deutschsprachige Skills und ein neues Zuhause – Heise, am 25.1.2017 kann auch mit „ “ (oder Computer sowie ggf. auch mit „ “ [J.A.R.V.I.S.]) angesprochen werdenTrekkies Traum: Amazon Alexa hört auch auf "Computer" – Heise, am 20.1.2017 und kann zudem über , allerdings KI in allen Apps: Amazon veröffentlicht Lex für Drittentwickler – Heise, am 20.4.2017 des Weiteren „ “Amazons Alexa hat Deutsch auch von der „Welt“ gelernt – Welt, am 13.2.2017; .. was zum Einen datenschutzmäßig sehr bedenklich ist (siehe auch Roomba: Hersteller der Staubsaugerroboter will Karten der Wohnungen verkaufen – Heise, am 25.7.2017) und zum Anderen zusätzliche (Lauf-)Zeit (zum Rechenzentrum und zurück) kostet (siehe auch Hololens 2 bekommt KI-Prozessor – Heise, am 25.7.2017; u.a. mit „Visuelle Daten müssen also nicht mehr in die Cloud geladen werden, was Zeit sparen soll.“) * Bixby – wohl mit Hilfe Samsungs Stimme ‚S Voice‘ * Cortana, auf Microsofts Windows (und ggf. Phone)Digitale Assistenten: Microsoft will mit Cortana durchstarten – Golem, am 11.5.2017; vorerst nur eine (Vor-)Ankündigung, daß sie wohl auch (weiter) zur (stärkeren) KI (also u.a. mit Lernfähigkeit, siehe zudem auch die im Folgenden genannte ‚Video-API‘ und „Cortana-Geräte-SDK“) ausgebaut/erweitert werden soll; zudem sind dort auch kurz Alexa und Googles Home im Vergleich aufgeführtHome Hub: Microsofts eigenwillige Antwort auf Echo und Co. – Golem, am 10.5.2017; u.a. mit „Das Ziel: Der PC erledigt die Aufgaben smarter Lautsprecher.“ und „Außerdem soll Cortana neue Möglichkeiten erhalten und etwa die Steuerung von Smart-Home-Komponenten mit der Stimme erlauben. Sagt der Nutzer "schalte das Licht im Wohnzimmer ein", wird die smarte Lampe aktiviert.“Google Assistant bekommt ein SDK – Heise, am 28.4.2017; u.a. mit „Zum Zugriff auf die API existiert derzeit ein in Python geschriebener Open-Source-Client.“, „Sie [die englischsprachige ‚Google Assistant API‘] ist für die Softwareentwicklung kostenlos, aber die täglichen Zugriffe sind begrenzt.“ sowie „Microsoft hat Ende 2016 ebenfalls ein SDK für Cortana veröffentlicht.“ und „das SDK SiriKit existiert bisher nur für iOS.“Microsoft Cortana Dev Center – wenigstens die erste Seite auf Deutsch, u.a. mit „Cortana-Geräte-SDK“ (2017) und ggf. mit Azure im Hintergrund;Microsoft: Azure bekommt eine beeindruckend beängstigende Video-API – Golem, am 11.5.2017 ; .. auch (wohl eher wünschenswert) mit (denkbar) sinnvollen (also auch nicht dystopischen) AnwendungsgebietenBuild 2017: Automatisierte Video-Überwachung für Jedermann – Heise, am 11.5.2017 ; u.a. mit „Microsoft habe sich dazu einem Verhaltenskodex verschrieben, der den unmoralischen Einsatz der Technik verbiete. Dazu unterstütze Microsoft die Partnership on AI und baue beispielsweise Sicherheits-Schalter ein, die den K.I.-Code jederzeit zurücksetzen oder deaktivieren könnten.“, „Insgesamt habe man sich sieben Grundsätzen im Umgang mit K.I. verschrieben …“ (siehe auch KI-Gesetze) und „ “ zudem aber leider auch mit dummen Gelaber wie „Sollte diese Technik dann tatsächlich für jeden frei zugänglich sein?“ ..o(siehe auch jedermann[-Grundrechte]; es sei denn, damit sollen nur dumme/nicht zurechnungsfähige Menschen ausgeschlossen werden, denen bspw. auch scharfe Küchenmesser oder auch das Führen größerer gefährlicher Maschinen [wie bspw. sogenannte Autos] verboten sind.)Build 2017: Echtzeitüberwachung aus der Cloud – Heise, am 10.5.2017; u.a. mit „Die künstliche Intelligenz (KI) erkennt nicht nur automatisch Personen und Objekte, sondern kann auch analysieren, was die Personen mit diesen Objekten tun.“ und „Der Code, der sonst in der Cloud läuft wird dabei in Docker-Container verpackt und kann so direkt auf das IoT-Gerät (das auf Windows oder Linux läuft) heruntergeladen und dort ausgeführt werden. So können Arbeitnehmer auch überwacht werden, wenn die Cloud mal offline ist.“ dessen Vorfahre wohl „Karl Klammer“ war (siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Microsoft Agent) * M'' – KI von ''Facebook * Now – u.a. auf Android mit Google Assistant (auch als Nachfolger oder neuer Unterbau für Nau [oder Now]); mit sogenanntem neuronalen Netz (über ‚Deep Mind‘)Kann ich Ihnen helfen? – Technology Review, am 29.4.2016; u.a. zu ‚Braina‘, ‚Cortana‘, ‚Google Now‘, „M“ und ‚Siri‘ * Siri – auf Apples Betriebsgebilde) * Watson – KI von IBM, ggf. mit PowerAIMaschinelles Lernen: IBM aktualisiert PowerAI-Software – Heise, am 11.5.2017 * Wolfram – eine „rechnende Wissensmaschine“ Richtung schwache KI : * Kubuntu – bisher (Stand: 2.6.2017) noch ohne eigene nutzbare SprachunterstützungUbuntu – Wikipedia, am 18.5.2017; u.a. mit „HUD soll später auch durch Spracheingabe gesteuert werden können.“ * openSUSE – bisher (Stand: 2.6.2017; soweit ersichtlich) noch ganz ohne eigene SprachunterstützungopenSUSE – Wikipedia, am 17.5.2017 Anmerkung: Also wenns in Deutschland (oder auch in Europa) nicht gemacht (also eine KI für jeden entwickelt) wird, dann machen es eben die Ammis (Amazon, Apple, Facebook, Google, IBM, Microsoft, Wolfram [Research]) und Koreaner (Samsung). Unterbau und Teilbereiche Denkbar sind: |- | |} Geräte(-), Maschinen(-) und Rechner(-Teile) für KIs: * erweiterte Verarbeitungseinheit (unter Accelerated/Advanced Processing Unit, kurz APU),siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Accelerated Processing Unit, – vor allem auch in Richtung „frei programmierbare.. Prozessoren“ Complex Programmable Logic Device (CPLD) oder auch Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA), siehe auch Anwendungsspezifische integrierte Schaltung oder beispielsweise auch Tensor Processing Units, kurz TPUsKünstliche Intelligenz: Architektur und Performance von Googles KI-Chip TPU – Heise, am 6.4.2017 Machine Learning: Google gibt einen tieferen Einblick in seine TPUs – Golem, am 6.4.2017 Siehe auch * [[Wikipedia:de:freischwebende Intelligenz|Wikipedia:de:freischwebende Intelligenz]] – ähnlich wie die Künstliche vor allem aber auch im Sinne der Freidenker (oder eben auch der sogenannten Intellektuellen) * Wikipedia:de:Menschlichkeit, Wikipedia:de:Humanismus * Wikipedia:de:Inselbegabung (oder auch Wikipedia:de:ökologische NischeKünstliche Intelligenz: Freund oder Feind? – Technology Review, am 6.9.2016; u.a. mit „… in bestimmten Nischen“) und dem gegenüber Wikipedia:de:Universalgenie oder auch Wikipedia:de:Spezial:Suche/Universaldilettant ;-) – hinsichtlich der Inselbegabung gegenwärtig er ( Hybrid-)KIs, siehe auch Spiele-KIs oder auch Heise mit „… Bilderfälschen für alle“Künstliche Intelligenz: Bilderfälschen für alle – Heise, am 21.3.2017 * Wikipedia:de:Vernunft – bisher rein aus menschlicher Sicht beschrieben * Deutsches Forschungszentrum für Künstliche Intelligenz (DFKI) * ''OpenAI – eine (amerikanische) Gesellschaft zur Erforschung der künstlichen Intelligenz * Cygwin und Windows mit Ubuntu-UnterbauMicrosoft Build 2016: Windows 10 lernt Linux – Heise, am 30.3.2016 Microsoft: Ubuntu läuft nativ in Windows 10 – Golem, am 30.3.2016 Microsoft Build 2016: Windows 10 im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit – Heise, am 30.3.2016 – hinsichtlich eines Ersatzes und auch als Gegenentwurf zu Wine * Chappie (sprich Schäppi) – ein Film vom selben Filmemacher (oder Regisseur) wie bei District 9, wobei hier (bei Chappie) wohl auch einige Bilder (oder Szenen) aus RoboCop (u.a. auch von ED-209; bei Chappie „Projekt MOOSE“ genannt) übernommen wurden; u.a. auch mit Bezug auf autonome Systeme (im Sinne der Kybernetik oder auch Robotik) Unterbegriffe/-begrifflichkeiten oder Ähnliches, im rein technischen Sinne vor allem auch in der Anwendungs- oder eben KI-Entwicklung: * schwache KI ** Wikipedia:de:Bot, Wiktionary:de:Bot, Wiktionary:de:Spezial:Suche/robotischWiktionary:de:Spezial:Suche/robotisch – nur ein Treffer im französisch-deutschen Wikiwörterbuch-Eintrag robotique (mit letzter Änderung am: 8.9.2016) (oder hier wohl eher botisch [bottisch] oder bothaft [botthafft]) ** Wikipedia:de:Software-Agent – im Sinne von Unterprogrammen oder auch Denkfäden (oder dännglisch ..threads) * starke KI ** Wikipedia:de:maschinelles Lernen Weitere Verweise: * Microsoft und Facebook machen gemeinsame KI-Sache – Heise Developer, am 11.9.2017; weitere oder auch andere Einzelheiten zum Open Neural Network Exchange (ONNX) * [… Microsoft und Facebook vereinheitlichen KI-Frameworks] – Golem, am 8.9.2017; gemeint ist das sogenannte Open Neural Network Exchange (oder kurz ONNX) welches wohl u.a. auf das Cognitive Toolkit zugreifen können oder (über weitere Schnittstellen Sprachen/''[[Wikipedia:de:Mundart|Mundarten]]weil es davon ja (auch) noch ''nicht genug gibt ;-)) den Zugriff ermöglichen soll (siehe auch zugehörige [englischsprachige Beschreibungsseite bei GitHub]) * Amazon drängt mit künstlicher Intelligenz ins Mode-Geschäft – Heise, am 5.9.2017; womit (mal wieder) gezeigt wäre, daß auch die sogenannte Kreativität oder auch das Bewerten guten (und schlechten) Geschmacks keine den (ach so schlauen) Menschen vorbehaltene Fähigkeit (mehr) ist * Digitale Assistenten: Wer ist die Schlauste im ganzen Land? – Heise, am 2.6.2017; ein (teilweise auch) recht anschaulicher Vergleich zwischen Alexa, Cortana, Now und Siri, indem wohl auch recht gut ersichtlich wird, daß es sich dabei schon um vier verschiedene (künstliche) Persönlichkeiten handelt * Robotik: Ethik-Debatte über den intelligenten Bankräuber – Heise, am 12.5.2017; teilweise gibt es derartige (bisher nur inselbegabe) Bankräuber(chen [in ihren Nischen) schon, siehe auch [[Wikipedia:de:Skimming (Betrug)|Wikipedia:de:Skimming (Betrug)]]; zudem stellt sich die Frage der sogenannten Ethik sowie auch Moral wohl nur, wer sich das tatsächlich leisten kann (siehe auch „Erst kommt das Fressen, dann kommt die Moral!“Erst kommt das Fressen, dann kommt die Moral! – Redensarten-Index (abgerufen am 12.5.2017) und demgegenüber beispielsweise sowas wie sogenannte willkürliche Sanktionen oder [in die andere Richtung, wo sich jeder auch sowas wie Moral und eben auch Ethik tatsächlich leisten kann] die [[echte Grundsicherung]]) * Machine Learning: Facebook übersetzt schneller und besser als Google – Golem, am 10.5.2017; u.a. beide mit neuronalen Netzen und teilweiser Veröffentlichung auf GitHub (unter facebookresearch/fairseq) * c't uplink 16.2: Waffen der Hacker, Huawei P10, Radfahrer- und Fußgänger-Navigation – auf Youtube, am 18.3.2017; ab etwa der 19. Minute u.a. auch mit „künstlichen Persönlichkeiten“ die sich beispielsweise wie ein Banker/Finanzmensch verhalten, also Bösenkurse und auch entsprechende (Netz-)Zeitungen oder allgemein derartige (Netz-)Seiten (oder dännglisch Websites) aufrufen (siehe auch Wikipedia:de:HTTrack oder Wikipedia:de:cURL und Wikipedia:de:Wget) * Google öffnet Programmierschnittstelle für seinen Assistenten – Heise, am 9.12.2016; u.a. auch zu Alexa (mit „Für die … deutsche Version, die erst seit Ende Oktober auf dem Markt ist, gibt es ein paar Dutzende [der sogenannten Skills, dt. Fähigkeiten oder Kenntnisse; oder auch sog. Actions; allgemein in diesem Zusammenhang wohl auch einfach Befehle genannt]. Googles Conversation Actions … sollen sich einfacher nutzen lassen als Skills: Keine Installation, man soll sie einfach … ansprechen können.“; siehe auch Google Home auf Deutsch im Test: "Tut mir leid, ich verstehe das nicht" [Seite 4 ] – Golem, am 8.8.2017; u.a. mit „Actions statt Skills“ und „… Apps [also dt. Anwendungen], die auf Befehle reagieren.“) und einem Verweis auf API.ai * Soziale Chatbots: Digitale Assistenten sollen Gesichtsausdruck und Körpersprache berücksichtigen – Heise, am 4.11.2016; u.a. mit „Verglichen mit heutigen virtuellen Assistenten wie Alexa oder Siri ist Sara ein Schatz.“ * Big Data, Digitalisierung und die Arbeitswelt: "Selbstbestimmung außer Kraft gesetzt" – Tagesschau, am 29.10.2016; u.a. mit „In Japan hat dieses Jahr das erste Hotel eröffnet, das nur mit Robotern geführt wird.“ * Big Data: Maschinen mit gottesgleichem Wissen (Seite 1) – Stuttgarter Zeitung, am 13.11.2015; u.a. mit „Appell zur Sicherung von Freiheit und Demokratie“ * Big Data: Nachgefragt bei der Unternehmerin Yvonne Hofstetter (Seite 2) – Stuttgarter Zeitung, am 13.11.2015; u.a. mit „Selbstbestimmung im Kant’schen Sinne“ * Yvonne Hofstetter: Der Angriff der Intelligenz – Zeit online, am 10.9.2014; u.a. mit „Die ganz großen Datenbestände und Technologien für die Auswertung dieser Daten liegen derzeit aber in ganz wenigen Händen, ….“ .. auch als Weckruf, daß Amazon, Google und so weiter doch bitte ihre KIs (im Sinne der auch sogenannten Quelloffenheit) öffnen sollten und damit nicht nur immer diejenigen einseitig unterstützen, die Geld haben Belege und Anmerkungen Samsung: Neue Galaxy-S8-Modelle erhältlich – Golem, am 28.4.2017; u.a. mit „Auf Deutsch funktioniert die Sprachsteuerung noch nicht, ….“ Samsungs Sprachassistent: Bixby kommt erst Ende 2017 nach Deutschland – Golem, am 10.4.2017 Bixby: Samsung-Assistent bekommt eigenen Button bei Galaxy S8 – Heise, am 20.3.2017; u.a. mit „Siri, Alexa und Google Now“ siehe ggf. auch (irgendwann) unter Wikipedia:de:Bixby (Samsung) – diese Seite müßte gegenwärtig (Stand: 9.12.2017) erst noch [//de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bixby_(Samsung)&action=edit angelegt (oder erstellt)] werden, wobei sich jedoch niemand (von den überaus nutzlosen Löschungen dort) entmutigen lassen sollte :-) … allerdings könnte es hilfreich sein, mehr als (mutmaßlich) nur einen (ggf. auch noch unbelegten) Satz zu schreiben und dazu ggf. auch erstmal irgendwo verdeckt, also nicht gleich im ganz so öffentlich( angreifbar)en Haupt- oder auch sogenannten ''Artikel''- sondern wohl eher (wenn die Umstände nunmal so ungastlich sind wie sie sind) erstmal irgendwo im sogenannten ''Benutzer''namensraum (BNR) ganz in Ruhe (und ohne die leider auch manchmal üblichen öffentlich-rücksichtslosen Störungen) zu beginnen; Eine weitere , einen Eintrag zu beginnen wäre aber, sich dazu einen inhaltlich möglichst angrenzenden bereits vorhandenen Eintrag (wie beispielsweise Wikipedia:de:S Voice oder auch bereits begonnenen Abschnitt unter Wikipedia:de:Samsung Galaxy S8#Sprachassistent) zu suchen, um dort einfach(er) erstmal nur einen kurzen Satz zu schreiben, welcher dann ggf. (was hier ja schon geschehen ist) zu einem Absatz ausgearbeitet oder auch erweitert und schließlich (später) in einen eigenen Eintrag (oder auch sogenannten Artikel) ausgelagert werden könnte – diese Art der Zusammenarbeit hätte den wohl entscheidenden Vorteil, daß so keine Artikelleichen oder auch Zombiartikel (im genannten, in der Voreinstellung nicht öffentlich [eingetragenen oder auch indexierten und damit auch nicht einfach] wiederauffindbaren BNR) entstehen können. C# ist teilweise mit VB[.net] verwandt Kategorie:Allbuch Kategorie:KI